Captured Part 2: Trapped
by Haley Cullen
Summary: AU.After being brought back to the Volturi lair, Bella and Edward have many more obstacles to overcome if they, and their family, are to stay together. Do they have the will to never be seperated, or are they just not strong enough to fight for freedom?


**Hey guys, I am so sorry that it took me so long to get this up and running. I know that you guys waited for a while for the sequel to Captured, so I threw in a sour, sour lemon. Seriously, I think that this is the best lemon that I have ever written. If you guys have read my other lemons, you know I am saying a lot by saying that this is my best! And its all for you guys! I am stoked and hope that you guys like it!**

**I also added a song to this first chapter: Let the Flames Begin by Paramore.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters! Just so you guys know :P**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I rubbed my drowsy eyes as I slowly sat up from the bed. Almost immediately, I was met with the sharp aftermath pain after… well, after anyone's first time, I guess. I collapsed back on the bed and my breath left me in _whoosh_. I lay there staring at the ceiling for a few good minutes, realizing that I was alone in the room.

Using the light covers to still cover myself, a slowly rose to take a look around. I wasn't that well-educated on the mechanics of sex, but I hadn't expected the pang of pain between my legs when I moved. Geez, I hadn't even known that the sex was supposed to hurt. Great, this pain was a lot worse. It wasn't a sharp sting like it had been last night, but a dull aching that made moving hurt.

Then, sitting very still, the pain fading as I stayed still, I suppose the magnitude of the situation hit me. I felt my face smooth out and become expressionless. I spaced out as the last night's events ran through my head. Wow, I never thought that I would have to purposely get pregnant in order to save my life. That one hit me like a train. Pregnant. Was I pregnant? Did you get pregnant on the first time?

My head started to hurt, whether it was because it was early in the morning (I think) or the stress of the fact that I was forced into a human breading program scared me shitless. Either way, I fell back flat on the bed. What was it that I had said last night? I mind as well think about something else. I had said something really embarrassing to _him_ last night. Ugh, I couldn't even bring myself to think his name. But what was it? Oh yeah, 'I love you'.

My face immediately turned red, why had I said that? Somehow the more I thought about it, the more I wished that I could take it back. I was so stupid to say that with no reason. And then there was the matter of _him_… uh, Edward. I brought myself to think that name. Was he here to stay with me through everything, really? Or just something to say to get me to calm down so that I didn't have to get raped?

I threw the covers over my eyes and groaned quietly, trying to force back tears. Where was he now? Had he left me? Who would come now? They were probably going to lock me up and leave me there until they got what they wanted from me. I think that was the prospect that I was most afraid of.

The tears finally broke through. I was surprised how many tears made their way through, my eyes felt dry and it was like a river flowing from my eyes. My lip quivered and I pressed my lips into a thin line to keep silent. I was such an idiot. I would rather die than to be alone through this. Hell, I wasn't thinking anything through clearly.

I used the sheet to quietly wipe my eyes, but my tears came again as soon as I pulled the fabric away. I heard the door open and close very softly. I froze and held very still. Oh god, oh god, please let it be Edward. I squeezed my eyes shut and tried to concentrate on breathing evenly. This is a dream, this is a dream, it had to be. This isn't real. Just close your eyes and make it go away. Make it disappear. Save me, _save me_!

I'm not sure what I had expected, but the bed suddenly shifted from the weight of someone sitting down next to me on the bed. It was quiet for a moment before a cold, gentle hand came to my hair and gently petted my head. My expression smoothed out once again peacefully. If something terrible were to happen to me, then I could at least enjoy this small act of kindness, fake or no.

I let out a breath and after a few seconds of summing up enough courage, peaked out from under the covers. And there he was, his bronze hair messy, freshly washed, leaning over me with only a pair of jeans on. Okay, maybe this was a good dream after all.

My face was still wet with tears. He smiled ever so gently and leaned down, resting on his forearms on either side of my head, his lips ever so softly placing little kisses over my forehead and cheeks. Don't wake up, don't wake up. I have to be dreaming. He would never have stayed if I were awake right? In that cruel reality that plagued my thoughts.

My eyes closed and I relaxed under his touch. He brought one hand up and brushed his fingers through the tangled knots of my hair. My eyes opened to his face above mine, a small smile gracing his face. After kissing away the last of the tears that escaped from my eyes, he pressed his forehead to mine. My breath was still shaky as I closed my eyes, savoring the feel of him being so close to me.

Then, out of nowhere it seemed, new tears started to roll down my face. I opened my eyes as the bizarre tears spilled over my cheeks. And even as I tried to stop them, the torrent just kept coming. Perhaps this was the last of all of the stress finally catching up to me?

Either way, I leaned away to bury my face in my hands in an attempt to hide the tears.

"It's alright," he said gently. I still hid my face, not ready to face him just yet. He gave a small sigh, not attempting to make me face him. He placed his hand on my shoulder and stayed silent while the last of the tears trailed down my cheeks.

I had no idea what I was supposed to say. But I suppose I was too disoriented to think of anything charming. Once I had my breathing a bit more under control, I rolled back around. "I'm hungry," I said quietly.

He smiled that beautiful smile again. He looked amused as he nodded and made to stand up from the bed. Before he got too far away, I grabbed his sleeve.

"I don't want to be alone," I whispered. A fear that I hadn't realized had struck my heart at the idea of his departure suddenly hit me full force. I watched my hand start to tremble on his arm. "Please," I said, much quieter. I closed my eyes and used my other hand to pull the covers up over my face again. I felt like a child, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be left alone in this room; the room where I would most likely spend the rest of my life.

I felt the bed move once again as he leaned over me on one arm to kiss my forehead which still showed. "I'll be right back," he said softly.

Then I knew he was gone. Perhaps he wanted to escape before any tears started again. I watched my hands under the blankets as they still trembled. My body was now starting to tremble with them. I gasped for air as my body made one violent shake. What was happening to me?

Before I could relapse back into my dark thoughts, I felt someone lie down on the bed beside me. I didn't look up as a familiar pair of arms wrapped about me and pulled me closer. He hadn't left.

I turned and buried my face into _his_ chest. _Edward's_ chest. Whether it was because I felt I had no one else, or because I was going mad, I needed him near. I didn't want him to leave me. I didn't want him to go away. I had no one anymore, not like I ever did, but I was trapped now and he had suddenly turned into my only lifeline.

"Someone will bring down some food later," I heard him say. He stayed above the covers I guess to give me some privacy. "Do you want to get dressed?" he asked.

I shrugged my shoulders. Really I would rather not. I didn't want to do anything that would involve us having to move away from each other even for a moment.

"Hey," he whispered, gently using his forefinger to coax my chin up. I stared at him, my eyes still watery. "It's going to be all right…" he said.

I stared at him while trying to stifle any emotion that might cause any more tears. I was sick of them.

"I _will_ protect you. I will," he promised. Then he gently kissed me. I moved my lips with his as the kiss became just a little bit deeper.

When he tried to pull away, I lightly placed my hand on the back of his head, pleading him not to move away yet. I felt him smile ever so slightly against my lips before we connected again.

We were lying on our backs and he pulled me closer. My back pressed against his chest forcing me to turn my head to the side in order to still kiss him. I cautiously put a bit more emphasis into my lips, praying that he wouldn't move away. He didn't. He cupped my chin with one hand and I felt the tip of his tongue press against my lower lip as it begged for entrance. I gratefully opened my mouth as the kiss became rougher.

I pulled myself even closer to him. His hand left my face and I suddenly felt both hands on my hips, pressing my backside against him. I gasped into his mouth as I felt his stirring arousal.

I grinded against him and felt him shudder. He groaned into my mouth and guided my hips against him.

I lifted myself on one arm, attempting to turn over before he stopped me. He broke away from me and sat for a minute, trying to catch his breath as I did the same.

"Bella, no, you don't want this. You need to relax today," he gasped.

"No, I don't," I encouraged quietly, "please."

"Bella, we shouldn't. Today is for you. Just relax your body a little today."

"I don't need to relax. If today is for me, then this is what I want. I _need_ this!"

"You don't _need_ this."

"Yes, I do," I persisted, "please. I don't know what will happen soon after this and I just need a reminder."

"A reminder of what?"

"That I'm still alive," I whispered.

I watched his eyes as doubt was still evident in them. Slowly, determined to change his mind, I leaned in and closed the gap between us. I slipped my tongue into his mouth, but kept the kiss slow but deep.

It took a minute for him to respond, but he eventually started to kiss me back and sped up the pace a little bit.

I started to slowly grind against him again. His unsuspecting hips suddenly bucked against me, his growing erection pressed against my lower back.

My breathing deepened as we simultaneously picked up the heat on the kiss, going much rougher and faster. My heart started to pound violently and my breathing became unsteady.

He suddenly broke away from me and gently pushed me up off of him so that I was sitting beside him. Confusion ran through me, as well as rejection, before I saw him strip himself of his jeans before pulling me back down onto his chest as we were before, this time, pulling the thick covers over us up to our waists.

I rested my head back onto his shoulder as he ran his mouth up and down my neck. His strong hands made circles over my hips as he continued to grind his hips against me. I felt my body awaken in glorious heat. This wasn't like last night, when I was full of nerves and despair. No, the hardest part was past and now all I needed to do was enjoy.

I pushed myself back into him, tenderly helping him increase the friction to awaken him fully. At the same time, a heat and moistness pooled in my stomach and in that wonderful juncture between my legs. I raised my arms above me to tangle my fingers in his hair. He groaned, licking a trail over every bit of skin that he could reach.

His hands left the movement of my body up to me as they skimmed my skin lightly up to my breasts. I lifted my head up so that I breathed heavily against the hollow beneath his ear as he started to message them with delicate care. He was going slow, most likely to help me adjust more smoothly to the feeling.

I groaned quietly into his ear, pleading. My body was screaming and I was sure by the throbbing I felt against me that his body was as well. While he got the smallest amount of friction, I got none. I spread my legs wide, hoping to get the message across.

He seemed to understand. He removed one hand from my right breast and started to travel it slowly downward. I stared at it, trying to will it to move faster as it leisurely travelled beneath the comforter.

I closed my eyes, panting into his neck as I felt it skim the delicate skin of my inner thigh with his fingertips before it finally glided over that wonderful bundle of nerves that throbbed with need.

His fingertips flicked it again and again, causing me to scream in frustration, bucking my hips in a desperate need for contact. I made gasping sobs into his neck in my frustration and anticipation.

"Hush," he whispered into my ear. My head was dizzy as my head lolled from side to side. I was frantic. I needed him to understand that I couldn't take any more. I nearly cried as his hand came back up. I groaned in frenzied torture as I watched him take two fingers and suck them deeply into his mouth. I could only stare as his eyes closed before removing his fingers, warm and wet. My eyes widened as they lowered, again out of sight beneath the blankets.

Then, in a shock of sudden pleasure, they pressed hard against my clit. I gasped for air, my hands gripping tightly to his hair. He lovingly kissed my neck as he worked me below.

At first the only stimulation I could get was him pressing into me hard, again and again, his fingers wonderfully hot.

Then he slowly began to make circles, alternating directions, causing me to scream. He pressed into me, making me climb higher and higher.

"Ah, ah!" I groaned against his neck. His left hand started to message my breast as it did before as his other hand began to speed up. I felt my entrance moisten and flow as he moved faster and harder. I wondered for a fraction of a second if he had done this with anyone before.

Just as I was nearing my peak, his fingers retracted. Before I could register what he had done, he slid out from under me and hovered above me, his lips crashing into mine. I hugged his head closer to me and kissed him hard.

Now he grinded his hard member against my heat. I moaned as it ran over me, moistening him.

"Don't move," he gasped suddenly. I lay still, my breathing deep.

He took a moment to just look at me. He stared long and hard. First at my red face, then to my damp hair, tousled. His eyes travelled down over my breasts as they heaved with my heavy breathing. Then he looked over torso, beads of sweat gathering on my skin. Briefly, yet closely, his eyes roved over my legs as they trembled with suppressed passion. And then finally to the wet, needy part of my body that throbbed red, hungry for him.

His eyes moved back to my face, the strangest expression dancing on his face before he leaned down to momentarily kiss me. "You're so beautiful…" he groaned.

"Don't move," he said once more, making sure to remind me. He balanced himself on one arm and brought one hand to his throbbing member. His eyes travelled over my body over and over as he squeezed himself and slowly brought his hand to the tip. I could think of nothing else to do but stare. I hadn't anticipated on him doing anything like this. And to tell the truth, I was dumbfounded and quite a bit shy.

But I also enjoyed it. I watched his hand as it started to move a little harder, going top to bottom in a steady rhythm. He groaned as he pumped himself, bringing his thumb to flick over the tip once. He couldn't help but to thrust into his hand as his lidded eyes stared down at my breasts and then to my legs.

I was enthralled at what he was doing and my breathing picked up again, gaining pleasure by watching him pleasure himself.

He moaned loudly as he jerked his hand, going faster. "Getting… close," he got out from between his lips before bringing his lower lip between his teeth.

My own hips bucked and his eyes closed with a groan. "Stop me," I heard him say quietly.

I grabbed his hand and pulled it from his member. He groaned in obvious torture.

His lips crashed down to mine once again. I breathed in his scent as he roughly used his knee to push my legs apart. He settled himself between them as his tongue battled with mine.

"I'm sorry, love," he breathed, "I can't make this last."

"I know," I answered.

Before I could even anticipate it, he pushed the covers off of us and thrust into me with one long stroke. I screamed at the suddenness of it.

He gave me a moment to adjust before starting a steady rhythm. My legs tightened around his waist. But I guess he had other plans as he grabbed my knees and positioned my legs over his shoulders.

I moaned loudly as the new angle allowed him to go deeper than ever before. His hands grabbed my wrists and held them down on either side of my head, keeping control.

I screamed his name as his pace picked up and he drove harder into me. He buried his face into the crook of my neck, his thrusts starting to become erratic. I felt him tremble and my own legs shook.

I felt my head start to spin as I moaned in rapture. I squeezed my eyes shut and pressed my face into his shoulder. I started to thrust against him. I wriggled my body to the right angle so that he hit my sweet spot. "Oh!" I cried once he had found it. His thrusts were now frenzied as he drove ever deeper, going hard in a desperate attempt for release. His thrusts were flying as he stroked into me again and again.

He lifted his head and he latched onto my lips as we both moaned our pleasure into each other. And as he pressed himself into me at his frenzied pace, I came with one last scream. My spasms milked him and I felt his muscles tighten as he tried to ride through it, not ready to come yet.

His constant thrusts made my orgasm last much longer than normal. And as I continued to willfully stroke him inside of me, I watched his face. He was close, I was sure. He was so hard and he throbbed horribly inside of me as he tried to drag out the pleasure.

His eyes were closed tightly, his jaw clenched and his lips pressed together in the throes of passion. I wrapped my arms around his head, clenching my inner walls to help coax him to the pinnacle of his pleasure. I pulled his head down until it rested between my breasts. He was too overrun in bliss to deny me.

"Don't fight it," I whispered into his ear, repeating his words from last night, "Just let it come."

He made a choked sound into my chest and moved harder, if that were possible. I hugged him tightly, "Don't fight it. You want this. You need this. Come with me."

He let out a strangled scream as he finally came and thrust everything he had left into me. He emptied himself with the last of his strength before collapsing violently on top of me.

His breathing was fast and quick, his entire body trembling. I ran my hands through his hair as he rested against me.

After a while, he lifted his head and ever so gently kissed me. I kissed him back vigorously. "Thank you," I whispered.

He smiled up at me, "No, thank _you_." He smirked.

I smiled back at him. He brought one of my hands to his lips and kissed the palm of my hand. "I promise that I will protect you," he said quietly, but I could sense the deep emotion behind it.

I hugged him tightly. He really was all that I had left. "I know," I whispered.

-----

I am really, really looking forward to reviews for this chapter! Please review!


End file.
